The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
Another such use of the Internet is to allow people to communicate with each other within social networks via multi-user, text-based communication systems (such as within a text message session). Since social networks often include proprietary, text-based communication systems, in the event that a user of the social network also wishes to communicate via a non-proprietary, text-based communication system (such as a standard SMS text messaging system), the user may need to exit the social network to effectuate the same.